Proven
by Lady Monozuki
Summary: Ryoma wants to prove that he’s right but isn’t given the chance…until now. Fuji/Ryoma One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT, never will either. Nor am I a tennis expert.**

Proven

Description: Ryoma wants to prove that he's right but isn't given the chance…until now. Fuji/Ryoma

Lady Monozuki: This is my first PoT fic, I didn't expect this to turn out this way but I hope that you enjoy it all the same. Reviews are appreciated.

Rays of sun broke through the clouds, providing slight warmth in the chilly air. The tennis club had resumed their normal training since taking a break for the winter weeks. Since returning from vacation, they needed to hold their famous ranking tournaments to see who became a Regular. So far, none of the others looked like a challenge. The fact that most of the club members were out of breath after running twenty laps told Tezuka that a good number didn't bother to go through with any personal training. The ones who did keep with their schedules were Regulars and the few who aspired to be among their ranks.

That didn't worry him. The team worked well together, despite their many personalities and pushy members. His concern rested with their prized freshman and tensai. Two months ago, Momoshiro went to look for Echizen for their usual outing (from what Tezuka gathered, stuffing their faces with burgers). The loud-mouth looked everywhere before checking in Echizen's favorite spot, the roof. He didn't expect to find the teen kissing someone, let alone kissing Fuji.

Of course, the news reached the ears of all the Regulars. While everyone seemed shocked by that revelation, he kept his stoic mask. To this day, the other members didn't know that he too walked in on them kissing (save for Fuji and Ryoma, who were more than content to keep that to themselves). When their secret got exposed to all of the Regulars, the two relaxed a little. Everyone accepted their relationship without any question. However when the two fought, the didn't bother keeping their dislike for each other a secret. The last time the two did so, they didn't speak to each other for one week and the Regulars couldn't speak to one without becoming the enemy of the other.

Everything seemed to be going fine again until _he _called.

Fuji never called without a reason. So when he saw the number, he knew that something important happened. Upon answering he knew that in two days time, they would be in trouble. The tensai broke up with Echizen, the reason as to why never managed to reach his ears. However, he knew that this would cause problems, either now or in the future. So far though, the two seemed to do their best to prevent crossing paths. With a sigh, he began to wonder if all of his worrying was for naught. But then, the next voice made him freeze.

"Regulars, listen up!" Ryuzaki-sensei's voice boomed. "We're going to hold practice matches. Echizen, Fuji, you'll go to Court B. Momo, Oishi, Court C. Kaidou, Kikumura, Court D. Kawamura, Inui, Court A. Freshmen stand by for ball pick-up. All right, get going!"

"Hai Sensei!" the team chorused.

Tezuka wanted to tell Ryuzaki-sensei what happened two days prior right there. Pairing those two up at this time equated to death. Despite the warnings that crossed his mind, he felt inclined to watch their match. Neither of them said anything as they shook hands, nor did they announce who would serve. But from their actions, they both knew who would start out. Echizen began bouncing a ball against the ground. He held the racket in his right hand, which meant the ever feared Twist Serve. Fuji didn't display any emotion at this. They seemed more tense than usual. The freshman tossed the ball in the air before jumping and serving.

Already, Fuji ran to return the ball. He returned the service without too much effort. They rallied before Fuji scored the first point with a smash to the left middle of the court. Echizen proceeded to serve again, using his signature technique. The outcome became much of the same, except the smash went to the right. No more than two minutes into the game and the tensai led thirty-love.

The cocky smirk, that irritated most people, tugged at the lips of Echizen. He figured out how to counter the move. To anyone watching, this would seem like a normal match. However, Tezuka could feel the intensity in the air. Neither of them wanted to leave the court defeated. He shuddered. Whatever caused them to break up in the first place became the reason why they played with such intensity and focus.

The ball flew across the net to the other player. They rallied for a while before Fuji tried to smash. Echizen countered by using an angled Drive B. (1) However, Fuji caught up to the ball and forced a lob. The smile still present on his lips, Ryoma smashed the ball before running to the deep line. As predicted, the tensai used his Higuma Otoshi. The freshman stepped left once and backwards before hitting the high lob toward the net. Onlookers gasped at this move. Tezuka even blinked. The technique looked normal but then he remembered the position.

Ryoma used the step left to prevent from hitting backhanded and the step backward to give him a head start to the next ball. The footing distracted them, but he caught the movement of the hands. The ball impacted at a slight angle to prevent from lobbing again (2). Fuji dashed to counter the attack. His racket met the ball but didn't return. Instead, sheer force disarmed the tensai. Tezuka then realized that stepping backwards also allowed Echizen to use more power for the shot.

_Interesting, I wonder when he figured that out._

The score changed to thirty-fifteen. The tension continued to suffocate the court. People ran high off of the intensity of the match, while the players seemed to be issuing challenges on the court with every shot. The speed and intrigue drew reactions from the crowds.

"Game Echizen, two games all," the referee called.

Tezuka blinked.

_When did he tie the score?_

"Saa, so that's how you planned on doing it," Fuji said.

The freshman didn't say anything in reply. Instead, he served. The other ran to catch the ball. The way Fuji returned the ball looked awkward to Tezuka. He watched again to make sure he didn't miss anything. Echizen hit again, forcing the tensai to bend lower to scoop the ball and hit at a deeper angle.

_Ah, so that's why Fuji didn't return the ball like normal. Echizen is trying to get him to lob again. He wants to prove that he can counter attack his Higuma Otoshi._

The match wore on. All of the other regulars came to watch the final one. After three hours of playing, the entire crowd waited in anticipation for the final serve. The ball connected to the racket and got sent speeding down the court. The other rushed to return the ball. All of their remaining strength went into each hit. No one dared to speak in such a crucial moment of the match. The impressive rally wore on. Endurance became the test.

The ball crossed over to the other side of the court and touched the ground. The player took a backhand swing to try and salvage the hit. But the force lacked. The ball settled on the ground after hitting the net.

"G-game and match, Fuji Syuusuke seven games to five."

The two walked over to the net and shook hands. Ryoma smirked.

"Did I prove myself to you, sempai?"

"Aa," Fuji replied.

The two walked off the court to get cleaned up. Tezuka announced the ranking tournament that would start tomorrow before dismissing everyone. After that, he headed toward the clubhouse to change. His mind replayed the match again. The two of them seemed out to prove something. He couldn't figure out what. Ryoma's words kept echoing in his mind. He turned the knob and opened the door. His eyes widened at the shock of the sight before him. Echizen and Fuji were locked in a fierce kiss, one that ended with Ryoma pressed against a locker.

"I thought you guys broke up!" Tezuka exclaimed, baffled by their behavior.

Fuji smiled and walked over toward the poor captain. The tensai placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're back together now, Ryoma _proved_ himself to me," he said.

Tezuka looked at Echzen, as if searching for some truth to words that Fuji spoke. He averted his gaze for a moment before smirking.

"Syuusuke, we're going to be late for class," Ryoma said before walking out of the clubhouse.

The tensai nodded before speaking once again to Tezuka.

"I suggest that you change quickly."

Fuji followed Ryoma's path out of the clubhouse. Which left behind Tezuka, who swore that the two of them dedicated their entire relationship to coming up with ways to cause him to worry.

~End

1) Drive B is usually hit down the center of the court. But by sliding at an angle, he is able to return balls at the same angle. So basically, it's a sideways B.

2) This move is made up, so don't call me on technicalities or ask if it's really a way to counter the Higuma Otoshi.


End file.
